


One Thing Led to Another [ZoSan + Lusopp]

by 5tr1ngch3353



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bathtub Sex, Bisexual Usopp, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Gay Flower Code, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Slurs, Top Roronoa Zoro, ZoSan - Freeform, bear with me ok I wrote this in the middle of the night, resort island bc why not, sanzo - Freeform, they’re cute and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5tr1ngch3353/pseuds/5tr1ngch3353
Summary: While on their way to a resort for a small vacation from adventuring, Sanji confesses to Zoro that he has feelings for him. He never expected to have so much time with him, let alone his feelings being accepted. Usopp, on the other hand, had to be a bit more direct than he liked.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Author’s Note

I just felt like this needed to be said, so here:

There will be multiple chapters that involve things that could possibly be uncomfortable or triggering to some, which include but are not limited to the following:

  * Drug use
  * Alcohol use
  * Sexual topics (including but not limited to: jokes, references, implications, foreplay, and scenes)
  * Use of slurs
  * Homophobic language



I also wanna say all slurs used in this story, I am able to reclaim.

  
Please be aware of this as you proceed. Each chapter will have its own warnings at the beginning, but these will be recurring.


	2. Officially Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji explains his problem to Usopp, which leads to him getting some time alone with Zoro. He never expected to have the man he loved all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings**  
> \- Implied sex  
> \- Implied internalized homophobia  
> \- Smoking  
> \- Drinking

Sanji let out a soft sigh as he leaned against the wall of the crow’s nest. He was taking a smoke break, but he also had to think about something. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he had a suspicion that he fell in love with Zoro. Everything about the man made him want to squeal like a little girl. His voice, his smile, his teasing, his battle skills...everything about him felt perfect. The blonde never truly harbored any feelings against him, but he was constantly chickening out of telling Zoro how he felt from the fear that he’d be rejected. Just before he could work himself up enough to cry over it, Usopp had climbed into the crow’s nest with him.

“You alright, Sanji? You keep coming up here alone and you don’t come down until one of us comes to get you.”

A brief moment of silence fell between them before he finally gave into his urge to at least tell someone else if he couldn’t confess himself.

“Usopp...can I tell you a secret...?”

The other man sat down across from him. “Yeah, of course...! What’s up?”

“I...I’ve felt this way for a while, but...I think I...love Zoro...”

Usopp did his best to hold back a scream of surprise. “What? You two constantly fight, but you really like him like that?!”

Sanji nodded, his face reddening as he looked away.

“W-Well...Didn’t think you swing that way, but I’m glad you told me...!”

“But how would I tell him...? Every time I try to, I chicken out ‘cause I’m scared he doesn’t feel the same way...”

Usopp thought for a brief moment before snapping his fingers. “I got it! Just tell him something related to how you feel, then you’ll have to force yourself to keep talking!”

That earned a bit of a scowl from Sanji, followed by a frustrated sigh. “I guess...it’s better than the ideas I’ve tried...”

Before the conversation could continue, Nami had called to the rest of the crew that there was an island nearby. Once Sanji and Usopp had climbed down and joined the group, she and Luffy laid out a sheet of paper on the deck.

“Alright, we have a little plan this time! Since this island is pretty big, it’s supposed to have a resort somewhere there. We’ll split off into pairs or groups.” Nami explained, “Robin, Vivi, and I will stay here and watch the ship. Brook, Chopper, and Luffy will take the west; Usopp and Franky will take the east; Zoro will go with Sanji to the center and the north. All in terms of the direction the ship’s facing, of course.”

Usopp gave Sanji a smile and a thumbs up, making him let out a small laugh before nudging Zoro.

“Well, marimo, looks like we have to work together again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you don’t get us lost.”

Sanji gave Zoro a punch to his upper arm. “You’re the one with the worse sense of direction! Just follow me and we’ll be fine!”

The two huffed a bit before Sanji looked back to Zoro, laughing a little from their spat.

“We’re looking for the resort, okay? So whoever finds it, just stay there until we can all meet back up.” Nami explained further, earning sounds of agreement from the rest of the crew.

——

“There better be a full liquor bar there. We’ve been walking so long, the sun’s nearly setting.” Zoro complained a bit, doing his best to keep up.

“Is booze the only thing you think about?!” Sanji growled a bit.

“Why, is there something I should have on my mind more that isn’t getting drunk?” the other smirked, playfully teasing Sanji with a nudge. The latter blushed a bit before he pushed the other away.

“N-No...! I just...I’m concerned for your health is all...! If you give yourself some liver disease or something, I won’t have someone to have competitions with all the time...!” the blonde huffed, acting more like an embarrassed child than a grown man. After a bit more walking into nighttime, they had finally come across fencing to the resort grounds. Sounds of relief came from both of them as they followed the growing sounds of the guests enjoying themselves. Once they fixed themselves up a bit, they managed to get past , somehow with nobody questioning their mildly disheveled states.

Once in their room, Sanji let out a sigh of relief as he flopped onto the large bed. Meanwhile, Zoro was already raiding the mini bar that came with their room.

“Aah, this place is amazing~!” Sanji beamed, rolling around on the soft sheets.

“You’re telling me! They got some amazing shit in here!” Zoro laughed, popping open a bottle of fairly expensive sake with a bottle of equally expensive wine in his free hand for the blonde.

“Wanna go get cleaned up a little? It looked like they were expecting us here, so they probably have clean clothes our size.”

“Let’s go check out how huge the bathroom is first. If it’s made to fit the size of this room, it’s gotta be huge...!”

Sanji nodded in agreement as he hopped off of the bed, following Zoro into the bathroom. Inside was a massive bathtub about the same size as the hot tub by the resort pool.

“Woah! We could probably fit nearly the entire crew in there...!” Sanji cried in amazement, clearly just thinking out loud.

“You’re alright if we just go in together, right?” Zoro asked before taking another swig from his bottle. Sanji’s face turned red as he turned to the other.

“W-What...?”

“I mean, we’re both guys. It should be fine.”

“I guess...” Sanji blushed, making Zoro laugh a bit.

“Awe, is someone embarrassed~?” he playfully teased, earning a voice crack from the other man.

“N-No...!”

Once coaxing him into the deal with booze, Sanji caved and agreed to join Zoro in the bath.

——

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Sanji cooed, clearly already drunk after only downing half of the wine bottle.

“Hm?”

“Y’know, I have...s-such a thing for you...~” he laughed a bit through small hiccups, leaning back so his head hung over the side of the tub.

“Oh really~? What kind of thing~?” Zoro chuckled, playfully splashing Sanji with a bit of water and earning a squeak.

“Like...a romance thing...~”

Before Sanji knew it, he was being pinned by Zoro against the wall of the tub.

“Glad I’m not the only one, then...~”

The two let out laughter as they playfully kissed each other, Sanji splashing Zoro a bit to incite a light-hearted fight.

“Keep it up and you’ll wake up numb from the waist down...~” Zoro purred in a low tone, making Sanji let out a devilish chuckle.

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want, shitty marimo...~”

The two shared a kiss, pulling away just enough to graze each other’s lips with their own as they spoke.

“You’re gonna get it, shitty cook...~”

“Gimme all you’ve got...~”

——

Eyes slowly fluttering open, Sanji smiled as he cuddled into the warmth surrounding him. The source felt a bit rough, but somehow soft at the same time. Feeling muscular arms wrap around him, the blonde’s face flushed red as his brain replayed last night’s events for him. A low and raspy voice broke the silence that was only being broken by the soft sounds of the trees outside rustling.

“Mornin’ Sanji...~”

“Good morning...~”

“Sleep alright...? You really went all out last night...~” Zoro purred as he placed a kiss on his lover’s head.

“Mhm...~ What about you~?”

“Of course...~ I have you here, don’t I~?”

The two laughed at the realization of how cheesy their compliments were.

“Hey...maybe...wanna keep sleeping together...? Like sharing a bed, I mean...~” Sanji smiled, shifting so he and Zoro could look each other in the eyes.

“Like on the Merry?”

Sanji nodded, earning a playful kiss from Zoro.

“Sounds like a plan to me...~”

The two laughed softly as they nuzzled each other, letting out small noises of contentment.

“We should match outfits sometime...~”

“I mean, we’ll be here for the next few days, won’t we~? Why don’t we go to one of those dance things they have down in the ballroom...~”

Sanji clapped a bit as he sat up. “I can dress you up all nice ‘n fancy~!”

Zoro chuckled and sat up to join him, placing a playful kiss on his cheek.


	3. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp finally confesses to Luffy, inspired by Sanji’s success with Zoro. He never expected the response he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings**  
> \- Internalized homophobia  
> \- Use of homophobic slurs

Luffy adjusted his hat as he rose a brow. “That’s a lil’ weird... Don’t Sanji and Zoro like, always fight?” he asked as he watched the aforementioned walking away from the ship together.

Usopp nodded, smiling a bit. “You didn’t hear it from me, but Sanji has a thing for Zoro.” he laughed a bit.

“But I did hear it from you. And what kinda thing?”

“Like a crush, Luffy.” Usopp explained, giving him a small smile.

“Oh! Good for them, then! I’m glad they’re finally getting along!” he chimed, laughing happily. Usopp blushed and rubbed the back of his neck a bit, laughing with him. He never told Luffy, but he had quite the crush on the rubberman himself. Since departing from Kaya and Syrup Island, he spent nearly all of his time by his side. Just from that, not to even mention that Luffy had saved his life, he came to love that stupid face that always wore a smile.

“Hey, wanna go off on our own? Just some bro time between bros?” Usopp smiled as he nudged Luffy with his elbow. Luffy cheered as he dragged Usopp off, both laughing as they ran to the beach.

——

Both laughed as they splashed each other, Usopp taking the stance further into the ocean than Luffy. Technically, they weren’t swimming, so he should’ve been fine.

“Hey, Usopp! Take this!”

“Wha-“

“Gum Gum...!”

“Oh god, no...!” he laughed.

“Tsunami!” Luffy cried, slamming his enlarged fist into the water and drenching Usopp with the splash. Shaking the water off, he came closer.

“It’s getting late, wanna head inside?”

“The building or the ship?”

“The building, moron!” Usopp teased with a smile, earning a nudge from Luffy.

“One last dunk together, okay?”

He nodded and held onto the shorter’s hand. “I’ll pull you back up, alright?”

They exchanged a smirk as they went under, staying for a brief moment before Usopp pulled Luffy close and got out of the water. Making their way to the hotel room and joking with each other, Usopp led Luffy into the bathroom.

“We should probably clean up first. It’s not good to sleep covered in salt water.”

Luffy nodded as he followed, immediately stripping as he climbed into the bathtub.

“Wh- Luffy...!” Usopp exclaimed as his face flushed red. Though they were extremely close, they never did something like expose themselves in front of the other.

“What? You can wait for me to come out, if you wanna.”

Usopp let out a soft sigh, joining Luffy, but only stripped when he was already in the tub.

“Why’re you so embarrassed?”

Usopp looked away.

“If I’m being honest...I...I think I love you...”

Luffy tilted his head to the side a bit. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Huh-?”

“If you wanted to be my boyfriend, you could’ve just told me.”

“What-? Of course I couldn’t...! You have _any_ idea what I went through back home bc everyone thought I liked dudes ‘cause I was so skinny?”

“Whaddya mean?”

Usopp let out a sigh and slid down so more of his body was covered with the water and bubbles.

“Back home...the other guys used to constantly rag on me for being so skinny and not being as able to physically fight as they were... They kept calling me stupid names...l-like...”

“Like what?” Luffy asked, moving a bit closer and gently holding Usopp’s hands under the water.

“...they used to...call me ‘Fag-sopp’...and stupid shit like that...”

Luffy moved even closer. “I will _personally_ kick all their asses next time we go there.” he said with an unusually serious expression.

“You...you mean it...?”

“Of course! You’re my best friend, right?”

Usopp nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Or...would you rather I call you my boyfriend?”

Once he finished his sentence, Luffy was pulled into a hug, which he gladly returned. Everything finally felt right. Usopp had finally gotten his chance to hold Luffy in his arms, and it went even better than he ever could have hoped. Once they pulled away, a brief moment of stillness came between them before Usopp slid his hands to his new lover’s cheeks, pulling Luffy into a passionate kiss. Though he wasn’t quite sure how to respond, Luffy let Usopp do what he pleased for the time being. Once the kiss broke, they smiled to each other as tears began to run down Usopp’s cheeks.

“Thank you...so much, Luffy...~”

Said boy nodded, cuddling up close and letting himself be held. Though he had very little interest in romance, if he even had any for that matter, he had to admit it felt pretty nice to be like this with someone. After a few minutes of staying like that, they finished up washing before getting out together and curling up on the massive bed in their room.

——

Usopp let out a small noise, wiping off the bit of drool that pooled on his arm before realizing he was much warmer than usual. Looking down, he saw Luffy sound asleep and pressed against his chest. Small snores came from his mouth that Usopp couldn’t help but laugh a little at. He loved everything about Luffy from his constant optimism to that goofy smile he always wore. A bit of a snort indicated that the to-be Pirate King was waking up, the darker of the two smiling and letting out a happy sigh.

“Mnh...g’mornin’, Usopp...” he muttered, rubbing his eyes a bit and stretching while still under the covers.

“Mornin’, Luffy...~”

“Feelin’ better than you did las’ night...?”

“Mhm...~”

Placing a gentle, tired kiss on Usopp’s lips, Luffy let out a small noise as he yawned.

“I’m guessing you slept pretty well...?”

“Mm...”

The two stayed close, Usopp only realizing now that Luffy had taken his shirt and worn it to bed. Not that he minded, he just thought it was a little amusing.

“Hey, wanna go find Sanji and Zoro later...? They’re probably in this hall...”

Luffy nodded as he cuddled closer. “You’re really warm...~” he smiled, stretching a bit to be wrapped as closely around Usopp as he could.

“I love you, Luffy...~”

Said boy smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Usopp’s lips.

“I love you too...~”


	4. Overpowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro’s ballroom date gets interrupted by a man who doesn’t believe they should be allowed to dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings**  
> \- Homophobia  
> \- Use of homophobic slurs  
> \- Violence  
> \- Smoking

Zoro made a small noise as he tugged at his collar. “How the hell do you stay in something like this all day?”

“It’s called _class_ , stupid marimo~” Sanji playfully teased.

“Shut up...~” Zoro teased back. The two laughed as they shared a few kisses, leaving the room just as Usopp had opened the door to his own.

“Oh! There you guys are!” the sniper beamed, Zoro cocking a brow at the sight of him without a shirt on.

“Did you... _do_ something?” Zoro asked, earning an elbow to his gut from Sanji. Usopp simply shook his head.

“Nah, I just let Luffy take my shirt for the night, since his got soaked when we were goofing around at the beach last night.”

Luffy joined the group, yawning a bit. “Whatcha guys doin’...?” he asked softly, stretching his arms above his head.

“Just talking.” Usopp responded, Sanji smiling a bit.

“Zoro and I were on our way to the ballroom, if you guys wanna come.”

Luffy shook his head. “Don’t wanna be in a stupid suit not having any fun...”

“Fair enough.” Zoro chuckled, earning a second nudge from Sanji.

“You two go have fun, then!” Usopp chimed as Sanji pulled Zoro to the ballroom.

——

A small-ish orchestra played on the stage, violins and cellos making harmony with pianos and flutes, oboes and clarinets, trombones and saxophones, harps and xylophones, even a few drums and triangles mixed in. Other well-dressed people surrounded them, ladies in ball gowns and men in matching tuxes and suits. They did get a few strange looks, but didn’t pay much attention to it as they walked arm in arm. Sanji wore a nicer version of his usual dark blue suit with his yellow shirt and tie, the patters shining as he walked. Zoro wore a similar suit in a green that nearly appeared black. His usual gold earrings shimmered along with the matching golden buttons on his blazer, both suits holding a green carnation surrounded with lavender in their breast pockets. A few other men gave them a smile and a nod, as they had similar flowers in their own pockets. Taking the floor that was now empty and surrounded by those who used to occupy it, all eyes fell on the two men.

“Ready to show these lovely people how it looks to be truly in love~?” Sanji smirked, stepping away from Zoro for a moment.

“Absolutely...~”

The two bowed to each other before one hand held the other’s, Zoro’s free hand going to Sanji’s waist while Sanji’s went to Zoro’s shoulder. Keeping their eyes locked on the other’s, they stayed stepping and spinning in unison. They only stopped when the music did, which only happened because one single man had ordered them to.

“What’s the deal with him?” Zoro muttered, Sanji shrugging a bit as he stayed close to his lover.

“You two! You leave this island right now!”

“And why should we?” Sanji asked with a smirk, lighting up a cigarette.

“We don’t take very kindly to people like _you_!” the man growled, his eyes attempting to pierce both men’s hearts. Though it was in vain, he still tried anyway.

“And what d’you mean by that?” Zoro chuckled.

“Fags like you!”

The couple looked at each other and laughed between themselves.

“Come over here and say that, why don’t you?” Sanji laughed as he exhaled smoke, Zoro gently kissing his cheek from behind.

“Yeah, I’d love to see you try taking either of us down.”

The man leaped from the stage to stand face to face with them. Though he was taller than Sanji, he wasn’t taller than Zoro and did not intimidate either of them.

“The two of you are gonna eat the soles of my shoes, you fucking _queers_...” he growled. Sanji handed Zoro his cigarette as he blew out another puff of smoke, laughing a bit.

“Bold of you to think I’ll be the one licking any boots here.” he smirked, sweeping out the man’s legs before flipping over him and placing a foot on his chest. Zoro laughed a bit, holding the cigarette between his teeth as he took off his blazer and loosened his tie. He spotted Luffy with his swords, watching as the man tried to flip Sanji off of him by grabbing his ankle to force him backwards. The blonde laughed as he did a handspring, moving around the man on the floor to retrieve his cigarette. Zoro let out a bit of smoke, kissing Sanji as he did so.

“Love you, marimo...~” he purred, swiping at the man with another kick and knocking him back once he had gotten up again. Zoro looked to Luffy and held out his hand, giving the captain a smirk before he was tossed the three blades.

“Wh-?!”

“You really think just because we’re sleeping with each other that we can’t still kick your ass?” Sanji chuckled, Luffy joining the two.

“B-But...you’re queers! Queers don’t stand a chance against us _normal_ people!”

Luffy looked between the three. “So you think that just ‘cause a guy kisses another guy, he’s physically weaker than guys who kiss girls?” he asked with a bit of a head tilt.

“Like you have any room to talk, you little twink! Look at you, you’re so tiny! There’s no way you alone could stand a chance against _me_!” the man laughed, Zoro giving Luffy a bit of a nudge.

“Go on, show him how wrong he is. He thinks just ‘cause you like Usopp, you can’t land a good hit on him.”

Luffy gave him a smirk in return, putting his hand in Zoro’s.

“You know what to do.”

The marimo nodded and jogged the other way, stretching Luffy’s arm until he reached the wall.

“Gum Gum...!”

Zoro let go, the man frozen in fear not because of the fact that he realized they were stronger than him, but that Luffy’s arm just stretched at least a good twenty feet longer than it was supposed to be naturally.

“Rocket!!!”

His enlarged fist came speeding towards the man, knocking him down and zooming past him before retracting to its natural state.

“Wh...what the  _ fuck  _ are you?!”

Luffy laughed with his usual large smile. “We’re the Monster Trio of the Straw Hat Pirates! I’m Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”

Zoro returned to his captain’s side, Sanji on the opposite.

“My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I’m going to be the best swordsman in the world.”

“I’m Sanji, and I aim to be the best chef in the world.”

The trio gave the man on the floor a smirk, Luffy laughing as he cowered.

“You’re funny!”

“...what...?”

The shortest of the three crouched over the man, earning himself a squeak in fear. “You can’t just make judgements about someone just ‘cause of who they like putting their mouth on...! I like my best friend, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t just knock you on your ass, does it?”

The man shakily shook his head.

“So don’t just assume that ‘cause a guy likes kissing n’ touching another guy, it means he must be physically weak! Some might be weak and happen to like guys, but some are super strong and like guys! Look at Zoro! He’s totally jacked, right? But he still likes a dude. Who someone likes isn’t always an indication of strength, and it’s definitely not a reason to be a jerk to that person. You aren’t them, so what makes you think you should have a say in what they’re doing in their personal lives? Why should you care if it doesn’t affect you?”

“B-But...it’s a freakish thing! It’s not normal!”

“And what gives you the right to say what is and isn’t normal? Did you create the word normal?”

“Well, no, but-“

“Then why should you be allowed to say what it means? What’s weird for you might be normal for someone else.”

“But the gods said it’s wrong-!”

“Did they tell you that themselves? Did they come to you and say ‘hey, this isn’t right, so I’m telling you to be my personal messenger to stop this from happening’?”

“Well...no, but-“

“But what? Nobody’s forcing you to be around them. Just leave them alone and move on. If you don’t like seeing a guy kissing another guy, then just don’t look. Nobody’s forcing you to look at them, so why do it if you don’t like it?”

The man looked between the three, scowling a bit.

“Well? Why do you care what one guy does with another guy if you’re not involved?”

He stayed silent, scoffing at the trio before punching Luffy in his jaw, then running away from them. His bruised face contorted in anger as he stormed out of the room, Luffy being left in genuine confusion. After Sanji helped him up, Usopp bolted to him to make sure he was okay.

“Hey, Usopp!!”

“I saw that beat-up guy! He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Luffy shook his head with a smile, earning himself a kiss on his forehead.

“I got so worried...!”

“You don’t need to worry that much about me~!”

“I’m gonna anyway...!” Usopp smiled, pulling him into a kiss. Luffy smiled and let him, stretching up a bit so Usopp didn’t have to bend down to kiss him.

“Awe, you two’re adorable.” Sanji smiled as Zoro pulled him close by his waist. As the other couple ran off, the adults of the group laughed a bit. The marimo pulled his cook into a kiss, smiling as he held him close.

“Awe, needy, are we~?”

“Shut up, eyebrows...~”

“Fuck you too, moss-head...~” Sanji chuckled, placing a kiss on Zoro’s nose

They took their own leave, earning a rousing sound of applause from the crowd that parted to allow them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know!!  
> I said what specific flowers they used because historically, gay men used to wear green carnations as a code to let other gay men know they were also gay. Also, lavender used to be used as a symbol for homosexual relationships in general. Keep that in mind, bc I’ll be using it again in the future!!


	5. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing how attractive the other is, Zoro and Sanji decided to give themselves to each other in the heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS**  
> This chapter is a sex scene.  
> If you do not wish to read it for whatever reason, feel free to. There is nothing pertaining to the plot in this, I will only do that in scenes referencing sexual topics.
> 
> Please be aware that this is very descriptive and contains mild kinks (ex.: choking,) which will also be described in detail.
> 
> • Read at your own discretion •

Sanji smiled as he was dropped onto the bed, Zoro hovering over him and placing gentle kisses down his body.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself...~”

“Well, the guy calling us freaks just made me want to rail you then and there...~”

Sanji let out a devilish chuckle, biting his lip as seductively as he could. “That would’ve been amazing, but I’m fine just having you here with me...~” he purred, gently kissing the top of Zoro’s head.

“You look...absolutely amazing...~” Zoro smiled, nuzzling Sanji a bit. The cook’s face reddened as he looked away, toying with his hair while trying to not show how flustered he was.

“Glad you think so...~”

Zoro let out a small laugh, gently kissing lower before looking to Sanji for permission to undo his pants.

“Go on, I know how amazing you can be when you wanna do something...~”

The marimo let out a laugh as he sighed like a lovestruck kid, slowly stripping his lover as he kissed and nipped at his body.

“Hey, wanna try being a little rougher this time~?”

“Whaddya mean...?” Zoro asked with Sanji’s waistband between his teeth.

“Like...more violent~? Like hitting ‘n biting ‘n all that~?”

Before he knew it, Sanji was pinned beneath Zoro with a hand on his neck.

“Like this~?”

“Ooh, didn’t know you were into this...~”

“Only if it’s you I’m doing it to...~ I know you’d never be scared of me, Sanji...~”

Said man let out a soft laugh, kissing Zoro’s thumb gently. “I could never do that, Zoro...~ I love you too much...~”

The two roughly kissed as they progressively stripped, Sanji letting out a whine as Zoro bit his neck to leave a hickey on him.

“Oi, Zoro...L-ah...~ Lemme show you something I’ve fantasized about doing...~”

“Oh~? By all means, then...~”

His hand let up from Sanji’s neck as he gently kissed the man’s forehead, earning himself a kiss in return. Facing away from Zoro and pressing his back to the other’s front, Sanji gently pulled his lover’s hand to his neck.

“Now rail me...~”

Earning himself another hickey from the seductive remark, Zoro roughly slammed into him with as much force as he could use without seriously hurting his cook. Both let out moans, Sanji’s a bit louder than Zoro’s.

“Fuck, you’re even better than last night, Sanji...~”

“Glad you...like doing this with me...~” he whimpered, grinding against Zoro and earning a tighter grip from the hand on his neck. That forced another moan out of him, Zoro flicking his tongue against his jawline.

“You’re gonna be pounded into next week, babe...~”

“Go right ahead, you’re coming with me anyway...~”

The two shared a bit of a rough kiss before Zoro forced Sanji to lay down, roughly beginning to thrust into him at a fairly quick pace. Each move he made forced out a high-pitched moan or whimper from the man beneath him. Drool slowly leaked from his mouth, his eyes starting to roll upwards in his head. His jaw went slack as his lips curled into a lewd smile, loving every second of the erotic high he got from his darling marimo. His vision wavered in and out of darkness, his gasps only making his body twitch as a wave of pleasure shot through him. Sure, he liked having sex with girls, but what harm could a few times doing it with a guy do? Besides, even if he wasn’t very experienced doing it with another man, he knew one thing: it felt fucking amazing. His hearing went fuzzy, his eyes rolled back, his mouth hung open... Everything seemed to blend together into one massive blur as he moaned the one name he could think of.

_ Zoro. _

_ Zoro... _

That damn marimo sure knew how to please another man, especially one he spent nearly all of his time with.

_ Zoro...~ _

Everything about him sent waves of joy through Sanji.

_ Zoro...! _

His mind went blank and everything felt like it was floating.

_ Zoro~! _

A deep voice sounded through the cries of pleasure that his own mind clouded.

“Cum for me, Sanji...~”

That voice. That  goddamn  voice. And that  tone . He knew exactly what he was doing. Not that Sanji cared, he was too busy moaning Zoro’s name. His back arched and his toes curled, his voice got higher and his eyelids lowered, his whole body showed that he was close just from that command. Zoro let out a chuckle and decided to try a little something extra, wrapping his hands around Sanji’s neck and slowly adding more pressure. Roughly pounding into him, Zoro bit his lip at the sight of the lewd smile coming from the cook beneath him. He gently placed a kiss on the shaky hand reaching up to his face, licking at it a bit before a shrill whine. The sound made Zoro cave, roughly pulling Sanji into a kiss as he did his best to thrust as deep inside of him as possible. He managed to reach Sanji’s sweet spot, which made a tidal wave of pleasure course through every inch of him. Both came nearly in unison, Sanji twitching at the sheer amount of stimulation he had. He never felt anything like that before, but he knew one thing:

_ He wanted more. _

His thoughts were broken by a gentle trail of kisses going from his shoulder to his forehead.

“Sanji...that...was amazing...~”

“Glad you thought so too...~”

“Wanna go again~?”

“Oi, take a breather...first...~ I don’t wanna hurt you, Zoro...~”

The two shared playful kisses before Zoro made sure to be careful as he pulled out. They stayed close, Sanji cuddling up to rest his head on his marimo’s chest before he easily passed out.

“Looks like you overdid yourself, shitty cook...~ I love you, though...~” Zoro chuckled before laying down to keep Sanji in his arms. As the blonde slept, his hair was gently toyed with by Zoro.


End file.
